


[podfic of] Mathematical Precision

by idellaphod



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Mathematics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Moriarty's thoughts on the general stupidity of the species. Hints at Sherlock/Moriarty.





	[podfic of] Mathematical Precision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mathematical Precision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411647) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i7f4z58f84pjd40/%5Belementary%5D%20mathematical%20precision.mp3) (at mediafire) | 2.54 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1hfr7ycp3bqdqf/%5Belementary%5D%20mathematical%20precision_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 2.65 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.01.51 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to storiesfortravellers for blanket permission to record :D


End file.
